


“I worry that in time you’ll find that being with me isn’t what you want.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  Miguel fears his girlfriend will leave him because of what everyone says about him and the cartel (u know all the illegal stuff he has going on but hasn’t really shown that part to her yet)
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 8





	“I worry that in time you’ll find that being with me isn’t what you want.”

“Everything ok, Mikey?”

Miguel looked away from the view of mountains and over toward his best friend. Nestor wore a look on concern as he walked toward Miguel where he sat outside on the patio bench. Miguel forced a smile and nodded.

“I’m good.”

Nestor gave a nod of his own and came to sit down beside the cartel leader.

“Right. Now I’ll ask you again and then this time you can be honest.”

Miguel looked back over at Nestor to find the man smiling. Miguel couldn’t help but to do the same and shake his head. He looked back over the mountains and the smile slowly slipped off his face.

“I just don’t know what to with her.”

Miguel’s response was vague and anyone else may have been confused as to what it meant, but not Nestor. He was well aware of what Miguel was referring to.

“What do you think you should do?”

Miguel stayed quiet, thinking.

“I know I should let her see the truth. Let her know who I am and let her make her own choice instead of letting her lead a life of lies. That much I know. But,”

Shaking his head, Miguel tried to look for the words to put his thoughts together. Nestor, who sometimes knew him better than he knew himself, finished for him.

“But you worry that if you let her see the truth, she’ll run.”

Miguel didn’t need to tell Nestor that he was right.

“All of the shit that people say about me, my family, I know it gets to her. I just tell her that they’re jealous. That they’re upset about how I run my business. Imagine how she’ll feel if it comes to the surface when we’re already too deep? How is she going to trust me if I continue to build our relationship off of secrecy and half-truths?”

Miguel huffed and Nestor leaned over, placing his hand on the back of his best friend’s neck and squeezing gently.

“Then slowly introduce her to the truth. You’re doing good, Mikey. Day by day you’re going more legit. Be honest and show that you’re putting in the work to do things right. That will mean something to her.”

Miguel nodded and looked back over at Nestor, smiling once again.

“You always do know how to make me get my head out of my ass.”

It was Nestor’s turn to grin this time and he did, shrugging.

“What are friends for?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Hello, mi reina. You look beautiful.”

Your smile warmed his heart as you walked through the doorway, into his house. It was dim, the lights low, no natural light coming from the outside as it was already passed sundown. He was dressed down, or at least as dressed down as a man like Miguel could be. He was wearing plain black trousers and a white button-up, the top two buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“I thought you said casual?”

He smiled and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against yours as his arm snaked its way around your waist. He kissed your lips repeatedly before speaking softly against them.

“This is casual. I wanted you to be comfortable.”

Pulling away, he took your hand in his and spun you around slowly.

“Stunning.”

You chuckled as he released your hand and walked into his home while he locked up behind you. As soon as you took the first few steps in, you took a deep breath, your stomach growing.

“Mmm.”

Miguel was back by your side already, taking your hand back in his once again and grinning, leading you over into the kitchen.

“I figured I’d cook instead of us having to go out.”

You grinned as you looked over the pasta he had made, the aroma of olive oil and garlic throughout the kitchen. The timer on the stove began to beep and he looked over at you, grabbing one of the bright white plates he had laid out next to him.

“Just in time.”

While he served, you went over and shut off the timer, turning back to him placing one plate down and grabbing the other.

“Can you grab the wine, my love?”

You walked over to the wine cooler and picked out your favorite as well as two glasses from the rack before making your way back to where Miguel stood. As you got closer, he grabbed both plates of pasta and grinned.

“Let’s go eat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dinner was done, dishes and kitchen clean. Now you were sitting together, a new glass of wine in your hand as you watched the rain come down through the large windows. Miguel was sitting with you, a comfortable silence as he softly massaged your shoulder. Looking back at him, he seemed somewhat far away and you pouted, turning your body so you could face him instead of the window.

“You ok, Miguel?”

He smiled and nodded, leaning toward you to press a kiss to your forehead. You may not have been together for a long time, but you knew him well by now and you could tell he was lying. Turning your entire body to face him now, you gave a reassuring smile.

“You know you can tell me, right?”

At that, Miguel swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to continue being with you, to fall in love with you and create a life together, but he knew he was going to need trust for that. Lying to you and keeping the truth away wasn’t going to do help. With a sigh, he shook his head and looked back at you, a look of discomfort on his face.

“I worry that in time you’ll find that being with me isn’t what you want.”

You looked at him, blankly for a moment as you tried to figure out what he meant and where he was going with it. Feeling like he had dragged it on for long enough, Miguel cut the shit.

“Everything that people say, there’s truth to it. I know you know better than to think that I’m just some businessman who got lucky. I know you know what the story behind my family is, but you’ve never seen it. I do my best to keep it away from you. You hear the words, but you don’t see the dirt. You’ve never been touched by it. And I worry that when you finally are, this isn’t something that you’re going to want.”

He motioned between the two of you and the closeness you shared, shoes off and relaxed.

“I’d love to continue on this ride of oblivion and naivety, but the truth is that there’s a lot of dirty shit that is attached to my name and I need to know if you’re in for the long haul. I can see it on your face, the irritation, the uncertainty, the fear when you hear what people say. But it’s one thing to hear it and another to live it. I’ll understand if you leave, I will. I can see from where you stand that it isn’t something easy to deal with. But having you in my life has been a blessing. One I didn’t know if I was going to have once I took over the business after my father. And I want to know how long you plan on sticking around so we can plan and do this right before we both end up getting hurt.”

He was aggravated, you could tell by the tightness of his voice. He was being vulnerable, speaking of feeling fear and uncertainty, two things a man like Miguel tried desperately to make sure no one ever saw. You knew it was taking a lot for him to bring this up and wear his heart on his sleeve like he was. You had been thinking about the status and future of your relationship too, but even with as understanding as Miguel had been with you, bringing up such a sensitive topic first wasn’t something you felt like doing. Now that he was laying it out on the table, you felt you had the freedom and permission to speak freely.

“You’re trying to go legit, right?”

Miguel simply nodded.

“So you’re trying to turn things around. You’re trying to make things right, better. You’re taking what was left to you and trying to adjust it so that it’s as legal and safe as possible. That stands for something. I know it isn’t going to happen overnight. I get that. All I want is honesty. Do the right thing as often as you can and I’ll be here every step of the way. I understand if you feel that’s something that you can’t do, but then,”

You motioned to the space between the two of you with a wince.

“I’ll always care for you and be there if you need me, but I’m not sure that we’ll be compatible for the future.”

Miguel nodded, understanding perfectly. You had taken things much easier than he had anticipated and he was more than grateful that you had agreed to talk about it. Your mature but honest approach solidified that you were the right woman for him and if you were willing to understand where he was coming from and not only respect but encourage his growth, affording you the truth was something he could definitely do. With another single nod, Miguel reached forward and held the back of your head. He brought you closer to him, pressing his lips to your nose, laughing softly as you wrinkled it under his lips. When he pulled away, his eyes held a newfound fire in them and he spoke to you earnestly, making a pledge.

“I’ll tell you the truth. Anything you want clarified, just ask. I’ll tell you what I can.”

The smile on your face brought a smug grin to his and he stood from the sofa, holding his hand out to you.

“Now. Come try the cake I had custom ordered for tonight.”


End file.
